The Girl Who Loves Pockets
by Velvetpru'd
Summary: Follow Aili Shakkot as she's plunged into a universe she's watched since she was eight, via a strange event that no one saw coming, and seems to have nothing to do with anything else- or does it?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! Not sure if anyone will like this... Anyway, I decided to give the whole, "putting myself in the Doctor's universe" thing a try. This idea has been lodged in my head for a while. This character and her appearance is ENTIRELY based upon me, my habits and how I act. Well, how I would act if I was brave enough... Anyway, here it is!**

_**OC's POV**_

_Essays are the bane of my existence_, I thought. And they were. It was a fact, unless they were about something I was interested in. Like that research paper for science I did for my final last year- Now THAT had been something I could write about! I looked at the time: 11:30 PM. Groaning, I slipped from my chair and glanced down the hall- Good, my parents were asleep. Walking carefully over to the patio doors, I looked out into the night- Beautiful, with a nice, full moon. Glancing at the hallway again, I decided that they wouldn't mind if I opened the door. I grabbed my new black jacket from where it sat on a chair- a good jacket, nice and with big pockets. I had a thing about pockets. Pulling it on, I stepped out onto the patio, breathing in the fresh, cold air.

"Meowr."

Jumping, I quickly turned to look at my cat, Flower.

"God, don't scare me like that!" I snapped at her. She simply blinked at me, then padded up and rubbed against my leg.

"Well, why are you so affectionate all of a sudden?" I said, surprised. She wasn't really much of a rub-against-legs cat, and we'd been in a 'catfight' earlier that day. I guess she was too cold to care about earlier, and knew that if she didn't make it up to me, I'd be pushing her off my bed the rest of the night. Sighing, I knelt down and scratched along her spine. Purring, she nuzzled into my hand and padded to the door, which had closed after I went outside. Wrinkling my nose at the thought of the essay I'd been writing when I'd come out here, I started turning the handle...

It stopped halfway through.

"Oh no, no no nooo..." I gasped. This wasn't good. And then it got worse.

"Meeooooowwrrrrrrrrr! Hisssss!" Flower was freaking out, standing next to me with her fur bushed up. Raccoons.

Suddenly, an unusually large raccoon came out of the dark. It's eyes glowed a reddish orange, and it had sharp teeth and I could see sharp claws. It was a very unusual raccoon. It was flanked by two smaller raccoons with greenish yellow eyes and the same teeth and claws. Suddenly the big one shot towards Flower and shoved her aside, then sprang, knocking me to the ground. Snarling, it glared at me and plunged its teeth into my neck.

I woke up in a basement with several other women and a cage that contained a man, covered in a black cloak.

My thoughts?

_How the hell am I alive?!_

**Well, this isn't how I thought this chapter would end... Oh well. Sorry if I bored you at all, with the lack of Doctor-ness. Don't worry, next chapter will probably be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Ok, time to get this show- sorry, fanfic- on the road! Also, a quick shout-out to Wrigt123 for being the first reviewer! Also, if you think my character's interactions in this "episode" are a little weird, it's because it actually is how I would react/behave in that situation... Unless I was in an argument, then that's how I'd be if I were brave. Allons-y!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

_Okay, okay... calm down Aili, there's a simple explanation for all of this... Who am I kidding, It's pretty obvious that raccoon was an alien-thing._

"Who... who are you, with these strange clothes, miss?" whispered one of the girls, who was dressed as a servant. I looked at the cage again.

"I, um..." I thought long and hard about answering, I wasn't sure if my name would be very valid in that time. They would at least think I was weird... Oh, what the hell.

"I'm Aili." I said simply, trying to give her a (hopefully) reassuring smile. It seemed to work, as she smiled back, though hesitant. I looked back up at the cage, and jumped slightly, the man had looked up. I paused, quickly looking around the room. It seemed that Rose wasn't here yet.

And then I saw the small bundle of black-and-white fur in the corner of the room.

I looked at the chain, and found that there was enough for me to get to it. I slipped across, glancing occasionally at the man/werewolf/alien who seemed to be watching me. I hesitantly turned the bundle over...

"Oh, no..." I whispered. I frantically searched my cat's body, desperate to see if she was alive. Her fur was cold, and my search revealed a large gash across the neck. A bit of brownish-gray fur in her claws revealed that one of the raccoons had done this. I was horrified. I had had Flower for most of my life, and now she was dead. She didn't even die peacefully. I scooped her up and went back to the others, crouching down and burying my face in her fur, not caring if I got blood on me. Wait...

My eyes widened, and I felt around my neck. There were no bite marks! I began to tear up again. Why couldn't Flower live too?

¥§¥§¥§¥§¥∆Several hours later...∆§¥§¥§¥§¥

I was done mourning, I had to move on. Specifically, how long until the Doctor and Rose got here? Gently placing Flower on the ground, I stood and walked over to the werewolf. I noticed the servant I spoke to earlier move closer to my cat, but thought nothing of it. She was probably just curious. I returned my attention to the werewolf, who watched my progress through pure black eyes. I knelt down in front of the cage and watched him. Finally, he spoke.

"Why did you mourn that... animal?" He said, in that strange, sort of fluttery voice. "I thought _humans_ were above mourning animals." He said "humans" in an almost disgusted sort of tone. I simply gazed at him, and replied:

"I bet you thought that most humans didn't admire werewolves, either. As to why I mourned her, I think of her as family. She's lived with me most of my life, and most of hers."

"You ...admire... my kind?"

"Well, plenty of humans do... Just not in this time period. They wouldn't like you if you tried to bite them for your own nefarious purposes though." I paused and looked up as the sounds of the Queen arriving echoed down. The werewolf put his finger to his mouth, "Shhhh..."

¥§¥§¥§¥§¥∆Later... ∆§¥§¥§¥§¥

A few of the monks came down, with bread and water, along with Rose and... Flora, I think her name was. They were quickly chained up, and woke up soon after the monks left. I remained over by the werewolf, occasionally glancing at the servant, who was now cradling my cat and had bandaged the wound, not that it would do anything. Lady Isobel was now speaking to Rose about the werewolf, the warning we were given and such. My chain had been lengthened on order of the werewolf, so that I could sit next to his cage.

"And what about her? Who's she?" Rose asked, curious about me. Probably because I wasn't exactly wearing a dress.

"She said her name was Aili" mumbled the servant, who was running her fingers through Flower's fur.

"...Okay..." Rose was standing now, warily approaching the werewolf. "Your not from Earth... What planet are you from?"

"Oh, intelligence." He cooed.

"Where were you born?"

"This body... ten miles away. A weakling, heartsick boy, stolen away at night by the brethren for my... cultivation. I carved out his soul and sat in his heart."

"All right, so the body's human, but what about you, the thing inside?"

This was really, really weird... I'm watching one of my favorite companions in one of my favorite episodes.

"So far from home." The werewolf spoke again, sounding a bit sad.

"If you want to get back home, we can help."

"Why would I leave this place? A world of industry, of workforce, and warfare. I could turn it to such purpose."

"How would you do that?"

"I would migrate to the holy monarch."

"You mean Queen Victoria?"

"With one bite, I would pass into her blood. And then it begins- the Empire of the Wolf. You have many questions..." Then he jerked forward and snarled at her, and we all jumped back.

"Look, inside your eyes- you've seen it too!" Oh... I forgot this bit.

"Seen what?" Rose said, scared.

"The wolf- there is something of the wolf about you. And you-" He turned to me. "You are more animal than human." I stared at him, startled. How did he know? Well, probably the same way he knew about Bad Wolf...

"...I don't know what you mean." Rose said, trying to deny it. The werewolf was breathing rather heavily now, the moon was probably getting closer.

"You burnt like the sun, but all I require is the moon." He growled. Here it comes...

Right on cue, the doors shielding the moon burst open, flooding the cage. I quickly stood and backed away, not wanting to be attacked by broken cage bits.

The werewolf turned away, putting his face against the bars. "Moonlight..." He said, closing his eyes. Then, he turned toward us and began removing the cloak from his shoulders.

"All of you, stop looking at it. Flora, don't look. Listen to me. Grab one end of the chain and PULL. Come on, with me, pull!" Rose said, turning and starting to pull on the chain. I nodded and walked back over to them and started pulling on my bit of chain... unfortunately, I have no arm strength. The werewolf began to growl as we yanked at the chain, which clanked noisily. "I said pull, stop your whining and _listen to me_!" She snapped at Isobel. I glanced back at the servant, who had placed Flower in a corner before starting to pull as well. _Oh, why couldn't I be born with a desire to lift weights or something, instead of focusing on computers and aliens_...

The werewolf began to scream as he changed, and I could hear the splintering of bones.

"One, two, three, PULL!" I could hear the werewolf growling, and I glanced back to see him flexing his claws.

"One, two, three, PULL! Come on!"

"One..."

"Two..."

"Three..."

"PULL!" The chain jingled as it slipped free of the wall, and the Doctor ran in.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Rose shrieked. I was just glad to see him. He ignored her and looked at the werewolf, which stuck its head through the bars and snarled at him. "Oh, that's beautiful!" He exclaimed. I rolled my eyes, and spoke for the first time since Rose got here.

"Never mind beautiful, shouldn't we be running?" I huffed. The werewolf chose that time to break out of its cage.

¥§¥§¥§¥§¥∆ A bit of running later... ∆§¥§¥§¥§¥

The Doctor sonicked the cuffs on Rose. "It could be any form of light-modulated species triggered by specific wavelengths. Did it say what it wanted?"

"The Queen, the crown, the throne- you name it." Rose replied, out of breath.

"Right-" He moved on to me, sonicking my cuffs, and then me. "You're not from this timezone..."

"Gee, what gave you that idea?" I said, rolling my eyes.

"I didn't finish. You are also giving off VERY high amounts of Artron energy. But judging by your immune system, you're only from the 21st century." He finished, staring at me. I didn't have to answer, as the doors banged and the Doctor rushed over. I quickly followed him into the hallway. The werewolf was at the other end, growling. Then he lunged, and the Doctor grabbed my hand and pulled me back along with Rose, behind several men with guns.

"FIRE!" Guns exploded and the werewolf staggered back, groaning.

"All right, men, we should retreat upstairs. Come with me." The Doctor said.

"I'll not retreat." spat one of the older men, lowering his gun and turning to us. "The battle's done. There's no creature on God's earth could survive such an assault." He said and went into the hallway.

"I'm telling you, come upstairs!" The Doctor yelled.

"And I am telling you, sir, that I will sleep well tonight with that thing's hide upon my wall." He snapped over his shoulder, continuing into the hallway. Satisfied with what he saw, he returned and said, "It must have crawled away to die- AAAAAAAAAAAIH!" He hadn't finished his sentence before he was yanked onto the ceiling, where the werewolf was hidden.

"There's nothing we can do, run!" The Doctor called, and we all ran off.

¥§¥§¥§¥§¥∆ At the window ∆§¥§¥§¥§¥

"Yeah, that's why they want you. The wolf's lined you up for a... a biting." Rose said hesitantly.

"Now, stop this talk." Queen Victoria sighed. "There can't be an actual wolf."

*AAAAOOOOORRROOOORRH...*

The wolf was breaking the door.

"What do we do?" Rose gasped.

"We... run." The Doctor said.

"Is that it?"

"You got any silver bullets?"

"Not on me, no."

"There we are, then- we run. Your Majesty, as a doctor, I recommend a vigorous jog-" At this he jogged in place- "Good for the health." We started running up the stairs, I started panting for air, I wasn't good at running. Luckily, I was still full of adrenaline. We started racing down a hallway, I was at the back of the group... I could hear the wolf getting closer... And the wolf caught my jacket, hooking his claws in the back and pulling me away from the door. I shrieked as the door slammed shut in front of me and the wolf pinned me against a wall, snarling. _Wow, total How to Train Your Dragon moment..._ I thought as the wolf's icy blue eyes glared at me. Suddenly its gaze almost seemed to soften... Then it sank its teeth into the flesh on my collar bone, just as quickly moving back and giving the wound a quick lick. Then it snarled at me again, raising a clawed paw... and winked at me. I heard a gun shot and the wolf howled in pain, tossing me to the floor and falling to the side. I lay on the floor, gasping as someone hauled me to my feet and dragged me inside the door. I managed to stumble in, gasping for breath, before everything went black.

**SO sorry I haven't posted this sooner, got busy. Anyway, hope this is good!**


End file.
